Fandom One-shots
by Little-thing-called-fangirling
Summary: Prompts from Pinterest and other places. Feel free to give me prompts. All fandoms. New chapter Valentine's Day one-shot Harry Potter 2/17/19.
1. Death doesn't stop

Prompt: Passengers, this isn't your captain speaking.

Notes: this story will use a bit of final destination information, basically Volée Airlines Flight 180. Main character is Jack Harkness.

Story:

After Flight 180 started to take off, the pilot was knocked out by Death. A hidden passenger entered the cockpit. As he chased off Death, he picked up the radio and came over the speakers. "Passengers, this isn't your captain speaking. My name is Jack Harkness and I --."

Flight 180 exploded after takeoff in the middle of his sentence. It was told that there were seven survivors, who didn't even stay on the plane for takeoff. There was one survivor that was on the plane. The survivor was found in the rubble with the paramedics having no idea how he survived.

Thirty-nine days later, when there was news at Torchwood that the survivors started to die 'accidental' deaths, Captain Jack Harkness knew what was really happening and went to try to help. After all, he was one of the few that could actually cheat death. He would get his turn to face death soon.

A/n: let me know if you want any prompts or stories to be done and I will try my best with them. Pinterest has been my muse lately. Also watching final destination lately.


	2. The memorial in ruins

A/N: Riverdale one-shot. Will have spoilers. Don't get mad at me if you read without wanting to know what the story line is. My friend suggested that I do this.

Includes: character death, protection, and details of certain events.

Story:

Since July eleventh, I have been watching. Watching and waiting. Waiting for someone to know the truth. Why must everything come undone like a badly written story. Then again, the writing from one of the residents of Riverdale was not that bad and was close to the truth.

I feel as if I am trapped in this place. I do not want to be here to watch Polly be locked up or Cheryl to be blamed and questioned for my death. I watched as Cheryl walked into the parlor in the white dress she had on that day. I watch my mother get handed my jersey. I tried to tell Cheryl the truth of what happened through her dreams but I could not speak to her. She only had flashes of me as a zombie. Nothing of who was the one to kill me.

I had hoped after her speech at my memorial that I, and she, could move on. That was not the case. As he began molding her and shaping her, I knew. I knew I could never move on until I was done protecting her from him. I could not move on until the truth came out and the town moved on from my death.

A/n2: feel free to tell me what kind of fanfic prompts you want written out and for what fandoms.


	3. How is this Possible?

_A/N: Based on a roleplay I did with a friend (I may have added some stuff too). If you don't like gay relationships, people getting beat up, or males being pregnant. This story is not for you then. If you do, enjoy and review, comment, message me…whatever._

 _No point of views. It's a short story (might be more than one chapter). This is to help get over a very long writer's block. It's The Outsiders based on S. . It is also a Soda/Two story. So yeah…ummm enjoy._

It was a day like any other, except the fact Sodapop Curtis woke up in pain this morning. Ever since he woke up hours ago, he has been in immense pain on and off again. Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews, his boyfriend, started getting worried after an hour of the pain.  
Sodapop looked at Two-Bit and told him that he was ready to get checked out, and then he doubled over in pain again. Two-Bit wrapped an arm around his back and held him through the pain. After it passed, Two-Bit helped him up and grabbed the keys from the table for his mom's car. He helped Soda to the car and helped him buckle in. He closed the door then got in on his side and grabbed Soda's hand, kissing it softly. He started driving to the doctor's office still holding Soda's hand.  
Soda squeezed his hand slightly and cuddled into the seat. Two-Bit folded their hands together. Thirty minutes later found Two-Bit parking the car and helping Soda in the building. He signed Soda in and went to sit with him. Soda laid his head on Keith's shoulder rubbing his stomach a bit, Keith joining him after a few minutes. Soda fell asleep a few minutes later until they were called back.  
They told the doctor what was going on and he started taking tests. Soda winced at the slightest touch when the doctor pushed down on his stomach. He bit his lip and squeezed Keith's hand as the doc did an ultrasound, where they heard a small beeping noise like a heartbeat.  
On the way home, Soda sat in the seat rubbing his stomach, still in shock. Two kept looking at Soda worriedly.

Soda looks at two and curls against the seat, "What will we tell the others?"  
"Do you want them to know?" He watched a Soda nodded a bit then looked at the road. "I will help you tell them. You won't be alone." He grabbed Soda's hand and held it. 


	4. Prom Nights

Prom Nights

disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I do own lynn, lucas, jess, kira and emily for now. If I did own Twilight, I would have killed of Edward and have jass for myself.

An announcement came on over the music, Lucas and I looked at each other, both thinking what's going on. The announcement was for two students by the name of Nessie and Jake going to the middle of the dance floor, while the boys move to the wall closer to Jake and the girls to the one closer to Nessie.

The song started up, Summer Nights from Grease. Nessie and Jake singing when the rest of the students moved perfectly to the dances in grease itself.

[Jake]

Summer lovin' had me a blast

[Nessie]  
Summer lovin' happened so fast

[Jake]  
I met a girl crazy for me

[Nessie]  
Met a boy cute as can be

[Both]

[boys and girls]  
Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh

[Jake friends(quil,seth, and embry]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[embry]  
Did you get very far?

[Jess,emily, lynn(ocs)]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[jess]  
Like does he have a car?

[boys and girls]  
Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

[Jake]  
She swam by me, she got a cramp

[Nessie]  
He ran by me, got my suit damp

[Jake]  
I saved her life, she nearly drowned

[Nessie]  
He showed off, splashing around

[Both]  
Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights

[boys and girls]  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

[Nessies friends]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Lynn]  
Was it love at first sight?

[jakes friends]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Quil]  
Did she put up a fight?

[boys and girls]  
Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

[Jake]  
Took her bowling in the arcade

[Nessie]  
We went strolling, drank lemonade

[Jake]  
We made out under the dock

[Nessie]  
We stayed out 'till ten o'clock

[Both]  
Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights

[boys and girls]  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

[jakes friends]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[seth]  
But you don't gotta brag

[nessies friends]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[emily]  
Cos he sounds like a drag

[students]  
shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH

[ness]  
He got friendly, holding my hand

[jake]  
While she got friendly down in the sand

[ness]  
He was sweet, just turned eighteen

[jake]  
Well she was good you know what I mean

[students]  
Woah!

[Both]  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights

[students]  
woo, woo, woo

[nesies friends]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[jess]  
How much dough did he spend?

[jakes friends]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[quil]  
Could she get me a friend?

[nessie]  
It turned colder - that's where it ends

[jake]  
So I told her we'd still be friends

[ness]  
Then we made our true love vow

[jake]  
Wonder what she's doing now

[Both]  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights....

[students]  
Tell me more, tell me more!

I watch as they do this, i read their minds as the go through the songs. Luke and I look at each other not sure what this is about because we were new. They move into a big group and dance to jumpin jumpin by destiny's child as the singers and their friends sit a table away. Lucas looks at me and smiles, saying in his mind that he imprinted on one of them, i found out his imprint's name is Seth. I look at the table feeling a pull to it, looking into wide eyes of one of seth's friends. I think I just found my imprint, Quil Aterea.

A/N: this is a one shot if u want me to continue leave comments. If I go on this will be the Prologue.


	5. ways to annoy: Voldemort

A/N: A one shot using the 70 ways to annoy voldemort list from google and youtube. uses some of them plus some of my friends. Let me know if you want me to continue with other lists. they will be added as chapters on this story/one shot. thinking about using only harry potter and twilight, if you want me to do a different one like eragon or icarly, let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own voldemort or anyone in this story either. I do own what and who does the things to voldemort.

Ch 1: ways to annoy voldemort.

My POV

I look around, a chair with straps is set up in front of the tv, all the disney movies on the side. Amanda, one of my friends, is looking at the door. Carebears are everywhere. Jamica is the one person who got him a presnt. Some guy,Brain I think, came in with Voldemort behind him.

As if on cue, Ariel, another friend, said "What's going on he-IT BURNS," catching Voldemort's eyes. Brain announced him as 'Here is the-man-who-let-the-boy-live-7-times.' Amanda grabbed Voldemort's hand as she said, "Say, so, how many 1 year olds have defeated you THIS week Voldy?" She forced him in the chair, the straps wrapping around him as Fred and George put in High School Musical 1. Jamica came up and gave him the present, which Fred opened for him. Jamica got him a bottle of head polish.

THE END.


	6. Songfic: The Outsiders

Song fic to song with same title. A Darrel Senior and Mrs. Curtis story. Sadness may be entered tell me what u think.

My mother and father loved to dance, music was in their soul

It kept them young though the years rolled on

Their song never grew old

I felt the world fall silent when I heard they'd passed away

But then from out of nowhere, a song began to play...

Pony was five, he was helping his mom out in the kitchen. He remembered that she loved to cook and dance around the kitchen. He usually just sat and watched until Soda and Darry got home from school. Mr Curtis worked as a roofer, but he'd get home in the next ten minutes. Once he got home he danced with Ponyboy's mom, as Pony watched. This went on for years, up until Ponyboy was fourteen. He'd come home to see them dancing. One day, he came home to see his brother Darrel on the porch. Pony thought, 'He came home from college'. That day he found the world had gone silent without the music his parents danced to. He thought he heard a song playing in the distance...

Are you dancing in Heaven tonight?

Holding each other so tight

Just like you did all those magic nights before

Moving to the rhythm of love

And though I'm gonna miss you so much

I know you'll be alright 'cause you're dancing in Heaven tonight...

I can see mom and dad holding each other tightly dancing down the streets of Heaven, just like the kitchen and hallways of our house. The love in their eyes shining just like the day they met. I miss them so much, but I know they are alright 'cause they are dancing in heaven. Plus it doesn't hurt that I'm doing alright with the gang , Soda, and Darry.

Now there's a place inside my heart where the music never dies

And every time the teardrops start I go back there again

I see you dance together the way it used to be

And then I know that loves a song

That lasts through all eternity.

Soda was thinking, I know hard to believe, but he was. He was wondering what the inside o a heart looked like. He thinks his heart is the reason he is happy all the time. There is a place that always seems like a place to dance, always playing music, always happy. Like Soda. Whenever a teardrop threatens to drop, he thinks back to that place, the time he was seven and walked into the house to see his parents dancing with his five year old brother. He goes back to that place when he needs to know that love remains throughout eternity. He needs it more then anyone thinks, especially after Sandy left.

(chorus repeats)

I know you're dancing in Heaven tonight, holding each other so tight

Stepping int time across a starlit floor

Moving to the rhythm of love

And though I'm gonna miss you so much

I knew you'll be alright 'cause you're dancing in Heaven tonight.

It's been three years since the Curtis brothers lost their parents. A lot has happened since then. Two member of the gang died only six months after that. Sure everyone missed Johnny and Dally an awful lot, but Soda and Darrel were just happy it wasn't Pony and Pony them.

Today, the third year anniversary found the Curtis brothers all home, a rate occasion, even rarer was the fact it was only them and not Steve or Keith there too. Darry was cooking in silence, Pony was working on a paper for school, and Soda was being bored and decided to go look in their parents' room. The room not being touched since the day they died. A picture album was out and pictures were laying on their bed. Soda went to the bed, looking at a picture of him and pony, ages six and eight dancing, pretending to be their parents. There was a note on the bed.

'This is a note to our dear sons, in case we leave you for good. Just know, your father and I will be watching as you grow. We are proud of you no matter what. If we do go away, we want you to remember the good times, and keep dancing. As we are doing on the stars right now. We are fine, for we know Soda and Pony are fine with Darrel. Be good and take care of the gang and each other. -Love, Mom'

They spent the rest of the day looking at pictures and listening to music.

A week later, Ponyboy is sitting behind a desk in English class a day after turning in his assignment named 'Dancing in Heaven'. A situation that he thought of to the song. The assignment was to choose a song and use it to events in your past. The end.

Assignment: Ponyboy got an "A" and he asks reader of his story these queries...

What song would you choose? Why? What situation would you choose?


	7. Switched on Halloween

Just a one shot

Randle residence:

The sun hit the face of a 17 year old and he turned on the bed before realizing he was alone. He sat up and looked around. He knew something was wrong. He fell asleep next to his brother Sodapop and this room he woke up in, he didn't recognize. In fact, he looked around and found Steve Randle's DX shirt, figuring out he was in the room of the greaser that hated him. Because the guy who woke up up in the room was not 17 year old Steve Randle. He was in fact 14 year old Ponyboy Curtis.

Curtis residence:

Steve Randle woke up in the room he recognized as Sodapop's and his tag along brother Ponyboy. Where's the tag along anyway? And didn't Steve fall asleep in his own bed last night? Why was he here? Even if he came here last night he wouldn't be on the kid's side of the bed, he'd be on the couch in the living room. He got up to go to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see the tag-a-long kid looking back at him. What was happening?

Randle to Curtis residence:

Pony thought about how this could happen as he walked home in Steve's body. All he thought before walking in his house was that it was good that he didn't have school. Especially since he was in Steve's body and Steve's father hit him with a belt in his back.  
I didn't know Steve's father was abusive. Then again Steve wouldn't let anyone know, Pony thought.  
Pony walked in and looked at his body on the couch.  
That is just weird, he thought.  
Steve looked at his body, "tell me how we switch back kid."  
Pony looked at the floor, " I don't know." He sat next to Steve on the couch. "I am sorry about you dad."  
Steve looked at him. "What he do this time?"  
Pony told him and looked at the floor saying he didn't know.  
Steve looked at Pony (his own body). "Not even Soda knows. We need to switch back though before anyone notices."  
Pony nodded trying to think of something as the door opened and Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews walked in.  
Steve groaned and leaned back onto the couch.  
Two-Bit looked at them both knowing something was wrong. He smirked. "Trying to be each other or something. They say if you step into the other's shoes then you'll have a new perspective."  
Steve and Pony looked at each other. Two-Bit left after shouting 'Happy Halloween' laughing.  
They both thought about what to ask each other to get to know each other to switch back. As they thought, thoughts that been lock up came in their minds. Pony was thinking as thoughts about him came up, thoughts that were not very good.  
"Steve, Is the reason you hate me because you like me?"  
He saw his body blush a lot and thought that he sure does get red. Steve nodded and Pony laughed.  
"You know that makes no sense right? Why push me away if you like me?"  
"Because, until your thoughts started coming up, I wasn't sure you were the same way. Wasn't sure you liked me the same way. Plus your brothers would've killed me."  
Pony hugged Steve and felt something then looked at Steve's body and smiled. Steve smiled back and kissed his head.  
Pony hugged him again, happy that he was back in his own body. They spent the next few hours getting to know each other, with Pony holding ice on the bruise that showed up from Steve's father. Everyone came home after that a bit surprised at Pony sleeping on Steve's lap an them holding hands. Try had candy later on with the gang and Two-Bit's sister. After a few threat to Steve from older brothers and a day filled with tricks and treats, they went to bed. Two-Bit making fun at how red Pony can get after Steve kissed him.

A/N: Wrote this on halloween 2012…wasn't able to upload it til now.


	8. Love Potion Twist

Romilda Vane

February fourteenth, a day full of love and regret from all sides. This is one of those stories that will be sure to get a laugh from everyone but those involved, maybe even get something more. This is about an unexpected romance from one mistake.

This story starts in Potions class with a Gryffindor student named Romilda Vane. In this particular class, she wasn't even an average student. They were brewing an Amortentia, a very strong love potion. When class ended, her cauldron did not look like a great potion was made. She walked up to Professor Slughorn and asked him who were the highest student in his class that she could get extra help from. His reply? Harry Potter was the highest. She nodded and walked out to the Great Hall. Her plan was to ask Harry for help, as a fellow Gryffindor, and she may have had a little crush on him. Once she got to the great hall though, her plans changed.

After seeing what she saw in the Great Hall, she tried getting the chance to get the student in mind for helping her alone. She finally got him alone two nights before this Valentine's Day. She claimed she saw him staring at a particular green eyed chosen one and for his help, she would not announce it to the boy in question.

Secret Potion Maker

He reluctantly agreed to help teach her the potion in question. Knowing it was for Professor Slughorn's class made him a little more willing to help the Gryffindor out, but not by much. After it was done being made, he handed a bottle to the student and turned to put ingredients back. Romilda, unseen by the male student, grabbed another empty bottle so she can make her own version.

Romilda Vane

She bottled her version, which came out the mother of pearl color Slughorn was talking about and put it in her bag to turn into the professor next class. The other bottle, as she knew that the potion would react with the drinker to the person who brewed it, she put the potion into chocolate cauldrons and addressed them to Harry.

Harry Potter

He looked up as mail came in. His owl, Hedwig, landed next to him with a package of chocolate cauldrons and a note that says 'Hope you enjoy your day, from a fellow student.' He put them in his bag and fed Hedwig a piece of toast, then finished his breakfast. After his classes and quidditch practice, Harry finally ate one of the chocolate cauldrons. As soon as he felts the effects, he knew that was the wrong choice. The chocolate diluted the potion a bit, so he didn't become obsessed with the potion brewer, although he felt a urge to go find the person in question. He got up and went to the castle, heading to the potions room, knowing that the student he was searching for would be near there.

Secret potion maker

As soon as he turned the corner, he bumped into Harry Potter, the golden boy of Gryffindor. He said watch it and went to push past him but was pushed against the wall instead. Next thing he knew, he was being kissed softly.'Why am I kissing him back,' went through his mind as he pulled him closer and kissed him back, deepening the kiss. He was also thinking this might be his only chance before the boy kissing him pulled away and they went back to hating each other.

Harry Potter

Harry pulled away as he heard their last names called. He turned around, and saw McGonagall standing there looking as cross as ever. She took points from both of them and told them to get back to their common rooms. As soon as she rounded the corner, Harry looked at the other boy. 

"Before we go our separate ways right now, Draco, i need to ask you something. Will you be mine?"

"Yes, just let us not tell my father about this."

The next day at breakfast

RV: Her plan worked to get them to admit their feelings to each other. She smiled and went back to eating as she watched them separate their hands and go to their respective tables.

AD: Dumbledore watched as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter separated and took their seats then got ten Galleons out and handed them to McGonagall.

The End.


End file.
